


Domingo Astromántico

by darkcookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 12reyes, Crack, Fic Exchange, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcookie/pseuds/darkcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol es idiota y Lay no sabe decir que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domingo Astromántico

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: crack del malo.

Desde el principio estaba claro que era una mala idea. Y no estamos hablando de una mala idea como _deberiamos probar a hacer pasta con ketchup_ sino una idea del estilo _si le pegamos unos cartones al gato y lo tiramos por la ventana probablemente la termodinámica le hará volar_. (Chanyeol aún a día de hoy sigue diciendo que la culpa estaba en que la termodinámica se había puesto en su contra y que Kyungsoo le pegó más de lo estrictamente necesario ese día ya que el gato cayó muy bien y seguía comiendo Whiskas como cualquier gato demoníaco normal.)  
En este caso estaba claro que era una mala idea porque aunque pasar el día en el campo suele ser una idea muy relajante y divertida, decirles a Chanyeol y a Lay que en cierto campo de las afueras había unas plantas _mágicas_ desde un principio no estaba muy bien planteado. Más que nada porque Chanyeol estaba convencido de que era a niveles prácticos el equivalente a Frank de la Jungla en cuanto a supervivencia mientras que Lay se dejaba llevar un poco por el _flow_ de la situación. Lo cual estando a solas con Chanyeol nunca era buena idea, ya que la última vez tuvieron que sacarlo de una jaula de hurones donde había ido porque éste le dijo que le contarían el secreto de los unicornios, y para ser del todo sinceros, Junmyeon ya no podía seguir pagando tiritas con su tarjeta de crédito porque más que ser el líder de una banda, en la farmacia se pensaban que vivía rodeado de niños que no saben que si los gatos te bufan más te vale huir o que si te dedicas a encender cerillas bajo las sábanas es probable que termines con una cama digna de Belcebú.

 _—¿Dónde está Lay? —preguntó Baekhyun mientras se tiraba en el sofá—. Prometió que me ayudaría a limpiar la cocina.  
—No sé —contestó Minseok desconcertado—, se suponía que iba a ir conmigo a comprar ropa, pero hace mucho que no lo veo.  
—Se fue a pasar el día con Chanyeol —dijo Jongdae, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Estaban murmurando algo de una _aventura _y se fueron temprano.  
Minseok soltó un suspiro y se levantó a despertar al líder._

Lay aún no estaba del todo seguro de porqué estaban ahí, pero Chanyeol le había prometido una aventura y él simplemente quería ver a su amigo sonriendo (y para qué negarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad por esas plantas mágicas), así que ahí estaban, en medio del campo sin agua, sin comida y sin ni siquiera un mapa ya que Chanyeol estaba convencido de que podían alimentarse de bayas y beber agua del riachuelo, ¿y quién necesita un mapa teniendo el tan amable musgo que te guía siempre hacia casa? (Un hecho ultra-conocido por la humanidad, le dijo Chanyeol a Lay poniendo los ojos en blanco por la poca cultura urbana que tenía su amigo). El problema que Lay veía a tan idílico planteamiento era que por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía ver ni un riachuelo, ni un arbusto, ni musgo; de hecho no veía nada que no fuera hierba seca alrededor, lo cual a Chanyeol le parecía de muy mala educación por parte del musgo, puesto que después de haber paseado durante horas por césped seco y amarillento no les vendría mal ver un poco de verde que les indicara cómo volver a casa, gracias. Parecía que la flora mundial seguía resentida por aquella vez que Chanyeol intentó hacer una barbacoa y le prendió fuego a medio bosque o aquella vez que Lay intentó fumarse el césped de su patio trasero que olía especialmente agradable ese día. O tal vez el musgo fuera especialmente frío y desagradable en este campo en particular, no como en aquellos campos que muestran en los programas de la tele, donde el musgo siempre hacía una aparición estrella para salvarle el culo al presentador.  
En ese instante, Lay decidió chuparse el dedo para ver hacia dónde iba el viento, ya que confiaba en que alguna fuerza cósmica-kármica le estuviera indicando cómo salir de ese lugar estéril y conseguir que Chanyeol dejara de buscar algún conejo al que pedirle indicaciones imitando los golpes de Tambor, el fiel amigo de Bambi, contra el suelo. Obviamente la presión atmosférica estaba un poco más de su parte, ya que Yixing llevaba años aportándole gases y compuestos químicos que hacían a la atmósfera un poco más divertida, y no tardó en notar una brisa en la punta de su dedo señalando el camino a seguir. Le costó un poco de trabajo convencer a Chanyeol de que _el viento me está diciendo que vayamos para allá_ era un argumento tan válido como cualquier otro, y tras una larga disputa sobre quién ganaría en una pelea entre el musgo y el viento, el chino consiguió arrastrar a su amigo.

 _—Una aventura. Chanyeol y Lay se fueron a vivir una aventura. Chanyeol. Y. Lay. Solos. Al campo. A vivir una aventura. —Suho estaba sentado en la cama, el pelo alborotado y medio cuerpo fuera de una cama que era enorme para él.  
—Creo que sus palabras fueron_ Yixing, no necesitamos mapas, ¡la naturaleza nos va a indicar el camino! _—repitió Jongdae con una sonrisa tan amplia que era un milagro que no se le apareciera el gato de Chesire a reclamar su puesto de Sonrisa Maligna del año.  
—No ayudas, Jongdae —murmuró Jongin desde el fondo del dormitorio.  
—¿Quién dijo que quería ayudar? —contestó el aludido indignado por la insinuación.  
—Voy a ir llamando a las morgues —dijo Baekhyun antes de salir del cuarto.  
Así no era como Junmyeon quería empezar el día, pensó desesperado mientras le pegaba a Jongdae._

Aparentemente a Chanyeol el aire limpio le estaba afectando un poco, porque cada vez se iba pareciendo más a una princesa Disney (todo lo que un coreano de 185 cm, con la delicadeza de una abuela diciéndote que tu pelo es un desastre, se puede parecer a una princesa), cantándole al aire y levantando un dedo esperando (más bien exigiendo) que un pájaro se posara sobre esas herramientas del diablo (según Baekhyun eran en realidad unas armas de destrucción masiva enviadas por los rusos listas para destruir el país en cualquier momento) y entonara la misma melodía para darle un toque más realista a la situación. Tras cantar la canción de _¿eres tú mi príncipe azul?_ cual princesa macho-dependiente y nacida para ser fabulosa en cualquier situación y no un chico que se cae tres de cada dos pasos (aparentemente para comprobar que la gravedad sigue funcionando, según él; _sigue activa, por cierto_ ) por enésima vez, Chanyeol pensó que quizás tener una aproximación princesil a la situación no era lo más oportuno y se rindió antes los obvios rechazos de la fauna (la cual estaba poco abierta a un encuentro tras lo del gato volador). Yixing seguía manteniendo conversaciones esporádicas con el viento, preguntándole de vez en cuando con un dedo levantado el camino correcto.   
El aire limpio estaba obviamente afectando a Yixing también, pues no conseguía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que el viento cada vez le estaba diciendo que fuera por caminos distintos y errantes. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco como Pocahontas cuando dicho viento le removió el pelo y oyó _los colores en el viento_ por un instante. Tras un buen rato siguiendo las indicaciones un poco confusas del aire, el viento, muy conocido por su volubilidad, decidió dejar de indicarle el camino a los dos confusos chicos para retirarse y volver a casa ya que había sido un día muy largo soplando para allá y para acá. 

_El sonido de la ducha resultaba ensordecedor, pero aún así Kyungsoo podía oír el movimiento de la casa. Tras un_ ¡No están en ninguna morgue, Suho! _muy claro de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo no pudo evitar reírse bajo el fuerte pulso del agua._

Lay, con el corazón roto por la reciente amistad perdida, se quedó quieto de pie mirando al horizonte, mientras que Chanyeol empezó una danza para que las nubes le señalaran el camino a casa, porque si puedes hacer que las amables y generosas nubes te brinden con lluvia, no veía por qué un bailecito más sensual no podía conseguir que las nubes formaran una flecha que apuntara hacia su cama en plan _gracias por brindarnos ese fantástico y precioso baile, oh gran Chanyeol, menos mal que somos nubes porque sino estaríamos embarazadas de octillizos a estas alturas_. Así que mientras Chanyeol se dedicaba a darle embestidas al aire cual jirafa poseída, Yixing decidió que era el momento de entrar en pánico y hacerse uno con el suelo, porque vivir una vida como abono no podía ser tan malo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que así quizás la flora lo tomaría como un sacrificio para equilibrar la balanza por todas las veces que Yixing (empujado por Jongdae) había jugado a deshojar la margarita para averiguar qué superhéroe ganaría en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra una ameba. Porque, vamos a ser sinceros, por muy duros que sean esos tipos musculosos a ver quién tiene la habilidad (o el valor) de enfrentarse a un protozoo de forma cambiante que vive fagocitando todo lo que le rodea. A Yixing le daban miedo.

_—Junmyeon, deja de hiperventilar, por favor. Seguro que están bien —repetía Minseok a la par que abanicaba a la _ajhumma_ histérica que solía ser su líder.  
—¡Claro que sí! —gritó Jongdae desde la cocina—. Piensa que como mucho Chanyeol habrá despedazado a Yixing para comérselo —añadió tras una dramática pausa.  
Kyungsoo se secó en su cuarto muy tranquilamente mientras escuchaba cómo Suho estrangulaba a Jongdae a la vez que Tao iba retransmitiendo la masacre._

Chanyeol decidió que tras la vil traición de las nubes que se mantuvieron impasibles ante sus seductores movimientos, volver a tomar una postura de princesa descarrilada no era tan mala idea, especialmente ahora que Yixing se había tumbado en el suelo y no dejaba de repetir _lo siento, margarita_ y Chanyeol no tenía ni idea de quién era Margarita ni por qué Yixing tenía que disculparse con ella, pero ver a su amigo tan mal hizo que tomara la firme decisión de que lo iba a sacar de este descampado inhóspito y llevarlo a casa para que pudiera pedir perdón por lo que fuera (aunque teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Yixing, probablemente fuera por algo del calibre de _siento no haberte sonreído aquella vez que no me estabas mirando_ ). Así que como buena princesa descarrilada que era, Chanyeol se puso a buscar a algún animalito que le indicara el camino, porque el que no hubiera musgo no significaba que no fuera a haber algún cervatillo en esa estepa salvaje que quisiera llevar a casa a una princesa como Chanyeol, porque la vida le debía eso por lo menos. 

_El espectáculo que se encontró Kyungsoo al salir de su dormitorio no tenía nada que envidiarle a una tragedia griega. Baekhyun estaba sentado en el suelo arrancando hojas de las páginas amarillas llamando a un hospital tras otro; Junmyeon estaba hablando con Minseok a la vez que tiraba a Jongdae del pelo, cuyos gritos ahogaban en gran parte la conversación; Tao había dejado de retransmitir para grabar el conflicto con su teléfono directamente; y Sehun estaba en una esquina, tragando unas galletas cual llama libre, observando y juzgando. Kyungsoo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la situación._

Yixing seguía esperando empezar a descomponerse ya mismo, porque la flora debía ser implacable con él por sus actos paganos y porque a estas alturas Lay ya se estaba replanteando y arrepintiendo de todas las decisiones de su vida, así que cuando Chanyeol lo levantó del suelo con una mano diciéndole que estaba setenta y tres por ciento seguro que había visto un animalito en esas hierbas de ahí, Yixing contaba con que la naturaleza se hubiera llevado por lo menos sus pies ya a esas alturas. Por lo que Yixing podía ver a su alrededor, la vista de Chanyeol necesitaba un setenta y dos por ciento de replanteamiento porque sólo veía césped amarillento a su alrededor y nada que se pareciera a nada vivo y vertebrado, aunque él estuviera seriamente considerando privar a su amigo de una vértebra o dos, así quizás la naturaleza las aceptaría como ofrendas y tendría piedad de ellos. Pero su plan de desvertebrar al rapero se vio truncado cuando éste pegó un grito al ver movimiento en el suelo a unos metros de ellos. Se agachó rápidamente, y al levantarse, sostenía un ciempiés entre sus gruesos dedos. Para sorpresa de Yixing, quien a estas alturas no debería sorprenderse por las ocurrencias de Chanyeol, el muy idiota, decepcionado por su experiencia previa con los animales y la música, se puso a rapearle al insecto a ver si eso tenía más éxito que el cantar. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Chanyeol ya se quedó sin metáforas con las que describir el reflejo de los rayos del sol en las patas del bicho sin llegar a sonar como un perturbado (más de lo que pudiera parecer un hombre adulto rapeandole a un ciempiés para que le indique el camino). Viendo que el ciempiés estaba más bien deseoso de mandarlo a la mierda más que a su casa ( _los ciempiés son conocidos por su mal character_ , le susurró Chanyeol con su gran conocimiento ciempiesil a Yixing al oído). Chanyeol decidió embarcarse en una batalla contra el ciempiés a ver quién parpadeaba antes, tal vez hiriendo su orgullo, el bicho se sometía y se postraba ante el poder de Chanyeol. Yixing, convencido de que estaba en el quinto círculo del infierno y que pasaría la eternidad con Chanyeol como guía, en un arrebato de locura instantáneo arrancó el bicho de las manos del gigante y lo tiró al suelo con un grito digno de una banshee poseída. 

_A Junmyeon sólo le hizo falta ver la cara de Kyungsoo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
—Fuiste tú. ¡Tú mandaste a mí bebé Xing a morir con ese desequilibrado! —gritó desconcertado, zarandeando a Jongdae con todas sus fuerzas.  
—Emmm… ¿A nadie le preocupa el bienestar de Chanyeol? —murmuró Jongin con poca convicción. Convicción que fue completamente anulada cuando vio a todos los miembros mirándole como si hubiera sugerido desayunar lejía._

Sorprendido por su propio gesto, Yixing se arrojó al suelo rogando el perdón del ciempiés. Chanyeol, a la par divertido y asombrado por el brote de locura de Lay, la clase de persona que se desvía para no cruzarse en el camino de las hormigas ( _¡Luego no saben cómo seguir! ¿Acaso no has visto_ Bichos _?_ ), permaneció anonadado observando como su amigo acunaba al bicho mientras le cantaba nanas tratando de tranquilizar al insecto, dado que según él estaba claramente alterado.  
Chanyeol empezó a recordar todos los capítulos de Breaking Bad, de los realities de supervivencia que Suho los obligaba a mirar por si alguna vez el avión se estrellaba en los Andes ( _¡Pero si nunca hemos sobrevolado los Andes!_ suele decir Tao a lo que el líder contesta gritándole que prefiere saber que de ocurrir un accidente así, ellos sabrán qué parte de su cuerpo deben comerse primero; él es el primero en tener cero confianza en su propia supervivencia), pero de poco le sirve a Chanyeol en ese momento el saber que lo primero que debe comerse es la frente de Suho. El tener a Lay de fondo cantando _Duérmete niño_ tampoco ayudaba demasiado.  
Cuando a Lay ya no le quedaban más animales que meter en la granja de su tía, Chanyeol oyó lo que probablemente era el mejor sonido del mundo después de su propia voz.

 _—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Xiumin.  
—Porque estaba siendo lo suficientemente desesperante como para escribirlo con una D mayúsculas de Desgraciadamente Chanyeol es idiota y en su casa no lo saben.  
—Sí que lo saben, por eso lo metieron a _trainee _, para librarse de él —contestó Sehun desde la cocina.  
Suho no supo qué contestar cuando todos los miembros exclamaron_ ahhhh _al unísono._

Chanyeol entró con todo el sigilo que sus extremidades le permitían, lo cual significaba sólo chocarse con dos pares de zapatos en los tres pasos que dio. Aun así, tal era el bullicio en el salón que probablemente podría haber entrado con una maraca en cada mano y bailando la Macarena con voz de pitufo y nadie le habría prestado atención, puesto que Suho estaba gritando lo que parecía un Aria de la última obra de Mozart, Baekhyun parecía estar invocando a Sheeva, Minseok contenía a un Sehun que no paraba de menearse por el salón y Kyungsoo estaba sentado en una esquina probablemente maquinando cómo librarse de tantos cadáveres a la vez.  
Uno a uno fueron levantando todos la vista, impactados por el estado en el que se encontraba el recién llegado. Decir que sus orejas eran, en una situación sin precedentes, lo que menos destacaba era probablemente la mejor descripción que cualquiera de los presentes podía dar. Arañazos, hojas, tierra y probablemente un cuarto de lo que había en ese campo estaba adherido a la ropa del rapero que sonreía como si simplemente hubiera ido a comprar kimchi a la esquina, olvidando por completo que había pasado las últimas doce horas desaparecido. Tras un silencio bastante cargado de incomodidad, asombro y para qué negarlo, algo de admiración de parte de Sehun, quien ya se había autoadjudicado todas las posesiones de Chanyeol una hora después de que este se fuera, Suho planteó la pregunta que Chanyeol no quería oír.  
—¿Dónde está Yixing?  
—Verás, resulta que nos encontró una furgoneta de unos campesinos, pero como Yixing había ofendido a Margarita y tirado al ciempiés, decía que deseaba ser fagocitado. Así que como estaba defectuoso se lo ofrecí a los campesinos como mano de obra a cambio de que me trajeran de vuelta a la ciudad.   
En este caso el silencio seguía cargado de incomodidad pero lo que reinaba entre todos era la incredulidad. Antes de que Chanyeol pudiera pedir comida, Suho se le tiró encima al grito de _mi bebé xiiiiiiing_ y empezó a atacarlo.  
Kyungsoo simplemente sonreía.


End file.
